Something to Talk About
by Tabula-rasa33
Summary: A/O, my one true love. set during conviction.. i really don't remember the ep but all i used was a line from it and out popped this story! fluffy you could say. oh and the title was stolen from a bonnie raitt song :


**I hate writing omnipotent shit, but I couldn't help myself here. The quote at the beginning was just_ begging_ to be manipulated… and who better than me? Ok, I can think of a few people, but you get the drift. Anyway, all of these characters WERE Dicky Wolf's until he betrayed them.. if only he'd just listened to us about poor, poor Alex.**

**If I owned them things would be very, very different. So don't sue please, I'll only have them out until 11 at the latest, promise!**

**Sorry if it's worse than you thought it'd be but I'm still new to this writing thing.**

"Who knows? Maybe she's a badge bunny. Wouldn't be the first ADA to fall prey to the allure of a gold badge…" Peluso said jokingly to Jim Steele. Unbeknownst to him, former ADA, now Bureau Chief Alexandra Cabot just happened to be passing by.

_Sure wouldn't be…_

She couldn't help but to chuckle a bit as she entered her office and sat down at her desk.

"Knock knock counselor." Alex looked up, still mindlessly smiling at Peluso's comment, to see none other than the person she was smiling about.

"Come on in Liv, I have a funny non story to tell you about something one of the kids said." Alex leaned back a bit in her chair. "Shut the door though. We don't need any more gossip going on around here."

Olivia Benson did as she was told. Alex looked better than ever, blonde hair cut to her shoulders, but layered and a bit curly. Laugh lines at her eyes and a much more resigned look to her than when she worked in SVU. You could tell if you were paying attention, that she'd been through a lot in her life just by her face. Although the newly renewed glint in her eyes and the evil-looking smirk on her face betrayed her attire and recent state of affairs. As soon as Olivia sat, Alex leaned forward conspiratorially. She told her what she'd heard and caught her up on what had happened since the previous night. Olivia couldn't help but smile.

"You've certainly got your hands full with them, that's for sure." Liv said as she leaned back in her chair.

Alex chuckled. "Yeah, I can't help but think Branch conned me into this. I wanted to practice law, not be the "ice queen" again and the butt of many rumors."

"I know babe. But at least they haven't caught on to us…" Her trademark smirk creeping onto her face.

"You know, we're SO lucky. I thought for sure there'd be something buzzing after the whole Connors trial fiasco and then Christina seeing us at that restaurant last month….' Alex started.

'BUT none of our friends have heard anything. And they'd tell us something that juicy right away. Casey and Serena are good for that.' Liv finished for her. 'Of course, if you _wanted_ to give them something to chat about, we could arrange that. This not seeing you as often as I want, or need to, is _really_ putting a damper on my work.' Olivia looked up at Alex and pouted a little.

"Hey you. Stop it. You know I melt into a little blonde puddle every time you do that.' she narrowed her eyes at Olivia. 'Ok, I'll give you sixty seconds to convince me why we should go public with a bang and I'll determine if it's worth it." Alex conceded, and about forty-five seconds later they were plotting how to do it.

"Let's just wing it. It's much more fun that way." Olivia suggested as she stood up. "Anyway darling, I've gotta run, some of us actually still do _work_. Hey, another plus to this "coming out" debacle is Jim Steele will finally stop hitting on you…" Alex laughed.

"Yeah, ok whatever. You can dream all you'd like, at least now you can kick his ass without second thought. I'll talk to you later babe."

Olivia strutted out the door with a smile and Alex unabashedly stared at her ass until Christina Finn blocked her view. Alex raised her eyes reluctantly and realized Finn had asked her a question. She looked as though she were contemplating something for a minute then brushed past Chris muttering an apology and speed-walked toward the elevators.

"Detective!" she said just a little too loud, and Olivia turned around with a questioning look on her face.

_Now or never, right?_

Alex had noticed that pretty much everyone under her command was out in the open as she strode toward Liv.

_Oh shit_. Was all Olivia could think just as Alex collided with her, lips first. And boy did they collide. The only thing keeping them from falling was the wall immediately behind Olivia, and Alex took full advantage, pushing her against it and kissing her for all she was worth. The whole office was dead silent and very much watching, open mouthed as the couple continued to go at it for a minute or two. To everyone else it felt like an eternity but to the two lovebirds it was merely a second of ecstasy. Alex finally pulled back and took a deep breath as Liv turned a little pink. Truth was, no one had EVER kissed her like that and she was nothing short of euphoric, and VERY turned on.

"Be careful. Love you." Alex said as a smirk returned to her face. She had made the stoic Detective Benson speechless. After a second or two Liv snapped out of it and got into her elevator. They watched each other until the doors closed, and when they did, Alex turned right around and strode back to her office like nothing had happened.

"Holy. Fucking. Shit." Brian Peluso stood at one of the desks out in the open with the phone halfway between his ear and shoulder. He could hear the person on the other end talking but he really couldn't pay attention after what he'd just witnessed. He was stunned to say the least, and when he and pretty much everyone else finally came back to life, the office was immediately buzzing with activity. Suddenly everyone was on the phone talking animatedly about what had just went down on the seventh floor

"_Brian? BRIAN?! What's going on?? What happened??"_ the person on the other end was practically yelling.

"Sorry Billy, god I can't believe you missed this. You're gonna be so pissed at yourself…" he gave Billy the blow-by-blow and by the time he was off the phone everyone involved with the good side of the legal system knew about it. Some were unsurprised, some were blown away, and some laughed their asses off. Actually, only Casey and Serena were laughing.

"Thank god they finally did something. That Jim Steele character was pissing me off, and I don't even personally know the guy." Serena laughed.

"True, true. I just hope Alex doesn't get her ass chewed too badly." Casey giggled as the two walked out to lunch.

Back at Alex's office Christina was still standing in the doorway, but now she was smiling. "Glad you finally got that out of your system... Now, what about man 2 if he pleads guilty to all charges?"

Alex sat down in her chair and leaned back. Things just got a LOT easier for her social life.

The end


End file.
